The Visitor
by Alena Spirit of Hyperness
Summary: Kopaka is constantly annoyed by people. So what happens when he and Tahu are in an argument? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

*Shrugs* Just a very short story I made for an English class. I used two Bionicle characters, thus why the story is here. I gave them human forms and things from our world. And incase any of you guys are wondering what their arguing about, it's virtually nothing. I just decided to post it here. And there's two other stories made where Gali and Pohatu both come by, annoying Kopaka too. Their all just one page long though, so it's not like you gotta do major reading. I'd definitely appreciate reviews.

**The Argument Of Nothing**

"Depends on how you view it." Tahu said.

"Not really." Kopaka replied icily, calmly reaching out to grab a glass that was sitting next to him. Sipping it calmly, he gave Tahu a cold glare.

"How does a subject _not _depend on how you view it?" Tahu heatedly replied, "You of all people should know everyone has their own personal opinion!" At the end of his sentence, he slammed his fist against the table sitting next to him.

"Of course we all do." Kopaka replied calmly, as if Tahu had never left the imprint of a fist on his table. "It's just the subject at hand does not depend on the many different opinions of all people. The subject we are arguing about today has room for only one opinion."

Tahu, glaring at Kopaka, replied heatedly, "So… Your saying that the subject _at hand _has no possible way of letting other people have multiple opinions on it?"

"Wrong." Kopaka simply said.

Tahu glared at Kopaka, body language saying all, "So… What I just said, that is the same thing as yours, just worded differently, is _wrong?_" The cup that he had picked up while talking cracked open, letting its contents fall to the floor, while shards of glass fell down, not even scraping Tahu's leather-gloved hand.

"I don't even know why we argue." Kopaka said calmly, ignoring the broken shards of glass on his floor. "You're the fire, I'm the ice. Fire melts ice. Ice turns to water. Water puts out fire. A never-ending pattern. Why do you always have to come over here and argue? And then there's the messes you make when your angry. Now I have to sand the table, again, and clean up broken glass."

"I am _not _putting up with this!" Tahu loudly said, then stomped out of Kopakas' house, slamming the door shut.

Kopaka looked calmly at the door, then to where Tahu had been sitting. "Another day, another mess." He said, letting loose a low sigh. "Well, at least he's out of my house."

* * *

Annnd that's it! Any comments? There's a comment thingy right at the bottom. :3 And I know, I haven't updated my other story in a while, but I'll get around to it! The ninth chapter has... *Counts* One... Two... Three... Eight words! I'm making progress! But yeah, life is gonna either get busier for me, or slower for me. I'm in high school, but in a few hours, I'm gonna try and crash a college course. Which will be pretty hard... fortunately, all the things needed to be done to crash one are done. ^^

Anyone who reviews gets a cookie. :3 And if anyone wants me too, I'll post the rest of the stories too. Maybe continue to annoy Kopaka with the rest of the Toa Nuva. Course, I'm sorta planning on starting ANOTHER series. D=

Stupid, hyper-active imagination. -


	2. Pohatu

Here's the second part. It's in First person cause that was what the second assignment was for. I personally don't think that I'm good at writing in first person, but I'll let whoever reads this be the one to tell me whether I am or am not. :P

**

* * *

**

The Second Visitor

"Hello?" I asked loudly, knocking on Kopakas door with a loud bang.

Hearing footsteps, I straightened up eagerly. The door opened with silent ease, like the original door that had been here a week or so ago, only the new door had a lot less scratches on it.

"Pohatu." Kopaka said coolly, although I noted the way he sound irritated, something most people wouldn't sense.

"Tahu ruined another door, eh?" I said, putting on a happy face and cheery voice.

"Yes." Kopaka simply told me, before slamming the door shut on my face. Or, it would have slammed shut, had I not slipped a thick, padded bag between the frame of the door, and the door itself, stopping the door a few inches away from hitting the frame, and locking shut.

The door then opened wide, revealing Kopakas' tall, pale frame. Almost instantly, he kicked the bag at me, without worry of any heavy, or solid things in it, since I preferred traveling light, since I tend to run at random, no matter where I am at.

Grinning at Kopaka, he let me slip in. "I take it Tahu trashed a few things again." I said, after taking a quick look to see what he had damaged again. I'd been to several arguments before, but it looked like Tahu hadn't been as violent as he tends to become. "Well, be glad you don't have as much work as you usually do after an argument."

"Why do you always know exactly when to come when an argument ends?" Kopaka replied icily, plainly indicating that I wasn't welcome at that hour.

"Tahu usually calls me immediately afterwards, complaining about how you 'irritate' him to no end. Although I personally think it's both ways." I replied, remembering the odd conversation over the phone that Tahu and I had had.

Seeing the red color of wine slowly seeping into the carpet, I looked at Kopaka, "Well, there's the stain that Tahu told me about. I'll soak up what's still absorbable, you get the heavy cleaning things."

"Pohatu," Kopaka started.

"Yes?" I replied eagerly.

"You irritate me to no end." He finished simply, leaving me to do a hard laugh at what he just said.

* * *

Well, that' the second chapter. The third one, just like this one and the one before it, are only a page long, thus making them verrryyyyy short. =P I plan on doing three other chapters, with Lewa, Onua, and, for the last one, possibly all six of the Toa together in one room. And since the rest of the stories aren't for an assignment... Let the madness begin! =D


	3. The Third Visitor Gali

Ehhhh... Sorry. ^^' Been kinda caught up with collage even though I'm in high school... Then there's chores. And... A game I've been really... Addicted too. D= Go ahead and kick me hard. x.x But my heads' also been a'swarmin' with ideas on all my stories, plus some I'm thinking of writing. =D That's a plus, right? :P Also... FOSTER KITTIES. WE HAVE FOSTER KITTIES. =D THEIR ALL SO CUTE I'M WONDERING WHY I DON'T HAVE A COUPLE HUNDRED PHOTOS ON THEM ALREADY. D=

* * *

*Randomly* BTW, I like it that I finally figured out how to do the line thingy. =D

* * *

"Kopaka?" came the feminine voice front of the door, then a hard, consistent rap, against the doorframe.

After exactly ten seconds straight of consistent, hard knocking, the women in front of the door stopped, then waited a minute.

Slowly sagging to the ground as her knocking went unanswered, she perked up when footsteps resounded in the entryway. Standing straight up, she looked eagerly at the door as it opened. "Gali?" The tired voice of Kopaka came through the crack.

"Hello Kopaka. Cheery as usual it seems." Gali said, with a cheerful smile on her face. "I take it Tahu was here again."

"Of course he was Gali." The exasperated voice proclaimed, "He's here every two days, just after dark falls. You know his habits."

Looking curiously at the white-haired, yet young man in front of her, she walked in uninvited, already knowing the invitation would never come. "You know Tahu well. A man set in his ways, and always looking for an argument just so that he can exercise his arguing skills well. I take it you turned the tables on him again?"

She had taken a quick look around the room, all the while speaking, before turning her head back to Kopaka. "Yes." He said grudgingly.

"It seems you did an excellent job cleaning up the place too." Gali started. " Although normally it takes longer. I take it Pohatu had a hand in cleaning it up. And the mess was much smaller then usual."

"Yes, both of them." Kopaka said. Glaring at the figure of the woman in front of him. "Now why are you here?"

"I'm just here to warn you that Lewa plans to play a prank on you." Gali said, "Something involving toilet paper."

"Ahh. Lewa." Kopaka started. "He has more rocks in his head then Tahu. Him and his childish ways."

"Oh come on now, You know he's younger then any of us." Gali started, "Of course he wants to live out his fun without worrying about anything. Give him a break and humor him at least."

"I'd do that, Gali," Kopaka started, "But humoring him encourages him to do it more." He finished his sentence, before flopping onto the couch.

* * *

Well, Gali made her appearance in this one. Incase your wondering, Lewa's next. And it's being written. ...In my notebook during my collage classes. Thus, meaning it has to be... Transcripted *THat's the word, right?* into my comp. - I have horrible attention span. - I'll just randomly zone out of a convo at times. =D Any ways... *Points finger at guy sitting next to me* HE DRAWS IN CLASS. :P So far, fortunately, the teacher loves the way I write essays. :3 This means that, under her consent, I can skip two collage classes next week! =D *Just for camp, that is. :P*

Camp... TWO MILE HIKE, HERE I COME. =D I leave on Saturday, but if I don't keep getting distracted, I'll update my other story beforehand. :3 ...=O THE KITTIE CLIMBED INTO MAH LAP, AND IS PLAYING WITH MAH SHORTS. ...I better stop before I spam this thing... . .


	4. Lewa TP's Kopaka

This is the next chapter! ^^ Slightly longer then the others, but hey! I dun wanna get caught up with to the neck with work, y'know? :P After all, I got college class later on today, and I was up till almost 2 in the morning, cleaning cat poo off my walls and bed. -.-*

NEVER leave a kittie in your room for to long. I learned this the hard way. D= But yeah, I decided to finish this chappy up now, instead of later.

**

* * *

**

**Lewa Irritates Kopaka**

"Kopaka!" Came the vigorous, hyper banging on a thick, wooden door. Slowly, the door swung open to reveal a ruffled, sleepy man.

"Lewa." He said, barely raising his voice, "You have plenty of stamina to bang on my door for a full hour. Why not spend it annoying Tahu?"

At this point, his voice had risen just enough to show a bit more of his irritation. Lewa grinned at him, eagerly saying, "Kopaka, you're my best friend. Why annoy someone other then your best friend?"

Kopaka glared at him, irritation exuding from his figure. "I loathe the title of being your best friend." Then proceeded to slam the door shut.

He would have been successful, had Lewa not wedged a brick between the door, resulting in the door and its frame having been cracked and shattered.

Lewa looked at Kopaka playfully, then leaned on the doorway. "Wanna know why I came here at one in the morning?" He asked, increasing the volume of his voice when he said one, to indicate there was some sort of special reason he was there so early.

"No." Came the irritated answer.

Kopaka then closed the door with a hard slam, well aware the nuisance had slipped in. Brushing green hair out of his face, he looked at Kopaka, grinning like an idiot.

"How rude!" Lewa falsely accused Kopaka, as if his appearance at one in the morning weren't rude enough, all the while pointing an accusing finger at the white haired, ruffled man in front of him, the features on Kopakas young face making it seem as if he were growling in a low voice.

"Anyway," Lewa continued, "I decorated your house for you."

"With what?" Kopaka asked, teeth and fists clenched.

"Toilet paper." Lewa said in a sing-song voice.

The sound of a hand flying through the wall erupted, as the rooms temperature decreased at a rapid pace, Kopakas anger fueling the decreasing temperature of the room faster then he would when calm.

Lewa stood there calmly, arms folded, green hair in a ragged cut form, with what appeared to be air currents around him, that was keeping the air around him warm, so that he didn't freeze in the Antarctic temperature that Kopaka already had the room at, while Kopakas immunity to the cold kept him from becoming frozen.

"Get out." Kopaka said, teeth clenched as he said the words, as if he were spitting out poison.

Lewa, knowing full well how irritated Kopaka was, walked to the door, calmly opening it, stepping out, and before closing it, as if Kopaka hadn't decreased the rooms temperature at all, said to him, "I'm off to annoy my other best friend, Tahu, now." He said, in his usual sing-song voice.

He barely closed the door, before a glass cup shattered against the door, as Kopaka attempted to hurt Lewa before he left.

Kopaka sat down in the nearest chair, cupping his hands and placing his face in them, as if he had a headache, then, slowly pulled his head up, to look at the damages from that day, made before it was even one thirty in the morning.

Laying his head back, his voice drawled, with a thick amount of sarcasm, "I look forward to the rest of this day."

* * *

Yeah... Doesn't Lewa strike you as the type to T. P. Kopaka's house? :P And as for the powers... I threw that in last minute while at camp. Dunno if it was the greatest idea to do that or not though. - But I do enjoy torturing Kopaka. 8D Anyways, once I do Onua, and possibly finish this story-comedy-thingamajig, anyone want me to do something similar to this? For example... Like... Putting the Shadowed One in the same position as Kopaka? Or maybe do something similar to this with Matoran... Or possibly Turaga...

I'ma consider this idea. :3 Cause it's fun causing mayhem for these guys. ^^


End file.
